


pitiful children

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Inspired by Corpse Party, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories set in the Corpse Party universe. Most will likely be set in Heavenly Host, thought some will be set outside of it.
Kudos: 7





	1. who stares back

**Author's Note:**

> Corpse Party is a really dark and gory game, so many chapters may include things you may find disturbing. If you're bothered by death I wouldn't recommend this book.

Ayumi Shinozaki peeks out from behind the door. When she deems it to be safe she steps in, shutting it behind her. The room is empty except for a single mirror with an odd aura coming from it. It seems... hostile in energy, though she's not quite sure why. Deciding it would be best to leave it alone, she turns to open the door.

But... The door won't open. She tries it a few more times, coming to the unsettling conclusion that it's stuck. She takes a deep breath, trying not to panic. She's all alone in the room with the mirror, which is becoming more frightening by the minute. She can hear it call out to her, telling her to approach it. She really doesn't want to, but it seems she has no choice. After all, she's locked in. 

She cautiously approaches the mirror, unsure of it's motivations. It must be possessed by a spirit of some sort, but what frightened her is that she didn't know if it was malicious or not. To say the mirror wasn't in great shape would be an understatement. The wood framing the glass was dusted and deteriorating, while the glass wasn't in much better shape with it's different array of cracks. She takes another deep breath and peers into it.

Nothing happens. Maybe she was just paranoid? 

That line of thought is quickly proved wrong when a thick cloud of darkness surrounds her. She gasps, looking around her in a panic. She's unable to move or escape, and is forced to look at her own reflection in the mirror. The longer she stared the more she felt as if she was losing her mind. It wasn't long before the spirit appeared.

"Why did you really come back to this school, Ayumi? Do you really think you can save them? Or were you this desperate to stop the guilt?"

"I... I came here to save my friends!" She said, trying to sound as confident as she could manage, which... Wasn't very confident sounding.

"If you felt no remorse you wouldn't be standing here right now!"

"That's not true! Mayu, Morishige, Seiko, and Ms. Yui don't deserve to suffer anymore, and I intend to see it through!" 

She struggled against the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. Finally it faded away into nothingness, leaving Ayumi breathless and on her knees. As much as she wanted to sit down and take a break, she knew she couldn't afford one. Eventually her fatigue would catch up with her, she just hoped it would strike when this was all said and done.

She was going to save them all, even if it came down to her life. She used every bit of determination she had to push herself back up, trying to ignore the stinging and throbbing of her numerous gashes and bruises. She would take care of that later. She walked towards the door and opened it. It seemed her journey was coming to an end.


	2. the monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morishige Sakutaro's monologue of sorts.

In all honesty, Morishige Sakutaro believed he lucked out. The people who kept their sanity in this school met awful, fear filled deaths. The ones who lost their minds however, weren't in the state even able to comprehend their death. They went more peacefully.

His death was... Dramatic, for lack of a better word, but he was able to go out by his own hand. It was unfortunate that he learned he was manipulated by Yuuya Kizami, and that Mayu didn't truly want him dead. But there was no changing how things played out; and in all honesty if he didn't off himself, he wasn't so sure something else wouldn't have done it for him. 

It was a miracle that he survived as long as he did. Most who arrive at Heavenly Host die quickly. Some even die as soon as they arrive from the fall. Surviving here had tremendous will. Something he lost when he found out the splattered girl on the wall he was so attached to was actually Mayu.

He turned into a monster while he was here, he knew he did. Taking pictures of corpses and admiring them wasn't normal or sane; yet it became his coping mechanism. He's always had a strange fascination with corpses, but he tried to pass it off as being a fan of horror. Since he arrived in this hellhole of a school there was no denying what he was. A monster; plain and simple.

He did deserve his death. He violated and found the corpses here pleasurable to look at. It was only fitting he became a corpse in this very school as well. Dying was probably the worst outcome, but he died pleased with the fact he would get to be by Mayu's side forever. 

He didn't get to protect her before, but he would protect her forever in his afterlife. Feeling the painful embrace of death over and over again almost became slightly bearable knowing this.


End file.
